¡Olvidé Nuestro Aniversario!
by Break.Silence
Summary: Re-subido. - ¿19 de Octubre? ¿Eso es hoy?.- se preguntó, tratando de recordar la fecha.. Al parecer hoy era 19 de Octubre. ¡Hoy se acababa la promoción del McDonalds! ¿O le recordaba algo más?.- ¡Oh God! Creo.. Creo que hoy es.. - ¿Nuestro aniversario?.- ese par de palabras estremecieron por completo al inglés.- ¿Es verdad? ¡Es nuestro maldito aniversario!


**Pareja:** Arthur Kirkland [UK] x Alfred F. Jones [US]

**Fandom:** Hetalia Axis Powers

**Género:** Romance / Humor / Yaoi / One-Shot

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de APH no me pertenecen. Lo considero _un poco_, solo un **_poco_** OoC. A falta de historias originales, historias repetidas. No me hago cargo de las altas expectativas ni de las desilusiones extremas. Está bajo su responsabilidad el querer leer esta historia. Y gracias de antemano :)

**Notas:** He aquí otro fic malo UkUs.. Tenía ganas de publicar algo "nuevo" y terminado.. Y entre mis archivos del PC apareció esta.. _cosa_. ¿Es necesario que explique más? El título del fic lo dice todo xDD Y la fecha del aniversario, corresponde a la fecha en que EMPECÉ a escribir la historia. (Wow! Esta mina sí que deja historias botadas por mucho tiempo..10 meses). Cualquier parecido con otra historia, dudo que sea coincidencia.. **Es el tema más cliché que he leído.** Mil disculpas.

* * *

**¡Olvidé Nuestro Aniversario!**

Ya era la tercera junta de la ONU en la semana. Arthur, cansado, caminaba por el pasillo central hacia el salón de reuniones.

- De aseguro discutirán sobre la baja de ventas de pasta o pandas de peluche.. _Damn It.- _refunfuñaba el inglés al pensar el tema a debatir.

Abrió las puertas del salón, esperando encontrar el mismo panorama de casi todos los meses: Italia pidiendo comida, Alemania tratando de controlar lo que le quedaba de paciencia, Francia pervirtiendo al pequeño Canadá (el cual no entendía nada) y el Señor América.. ¿¡Sentado y callado?!

- Me equivoqué de reunión..- dijo, antes de darse la vuelta y salir del salón.

- ¡Inglaterra! Por favor, te estamos esperando hace rato.. Toma asiento y empecemos esta maldita reunión.- le rogó Ludwig mientras trataba sacarse a Feliciano de encima.

- Pastaaa ~

El rubio tomó asiento junto al francés el cual aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia al estar tan ocupado con el canadiense. Seguido a eso, sacó su adorada agenda y la abrió para tomar apuntes de la reunión.

"_Miércoles 19 de Octubre del 2011"_

- Espera..- dijo, extrañado al leer la fecha de la agenda. Algo le intrigaba. Algo había que destacar en esos números.. De aseguro era su imaginación, porque ningún hecho importante o relacionado con ese día podía recordar.- Debo dormir más tiempo. Malditas reuniones improvisadas..- susurraba, dejando el tema de la fecha en segundo plano y anotando algunas ideas en la hoja.

Pero el no sentir al americano molestándolo como todos los días le desconcertaba.. ¿Estará planeando algo?

* * *

_- Come on__.. Terminen esto rápido.. ¡Debo comprar mi 2x1 en el McDonalds!_.- pensaba Alfred, muerto de hambre y aburrido por no estar creyéndose el héroe como siempre. Simplemente, no estaba de ánimo para eso.

De su bolsillo sacó el vale para canjear su promoción en la famosa cadena de hamburguesas y comenzó a completarlo según los datos que le pedían.

"_¡Última oportunidad! ¡En cualquiera de nuestros locales, canjea tu cupón ganador e instantáneamente tendrás dos hamburguesas al precio de una! ¡No te lo puedes perder..!"_

- Perfecto para mí..- reía internamente el americano, imaginándose su grandiosa comida de aquel día..- ¡El mejor día!

"_Válido desde el 12 de Septiembre hasta el 19 de Octubre del 2011"_.- terminaba el enunciado

- ¿19 de Octubre? ¿Eso es hoy?.- se preguntó, tratando de recordar la fecha.. Al parecer hoy era 19 de Octubre.. ¡Hoy se acababa la promoción! ¿O le recordaba a algo más?.- _¡Oh God!_ Creo.. Creo que hoy es..

* * *

_- ¿Nuestro aniversario?_.- ese par de palabras lo estremecieron por completo.- _¿Es verdad? ¡Es nuestro maldito aniversario!_

Rápidamente hojeó la agenda hasta llegar a los meses anteriores pero con la misma fecha y sí ¡En todo este tiempo lo tenía anotado! ¡Y se le olvidó!

_- Oh Angleterre ~_.- le susurró al oído el francés.- ¿Por qué tan asombrado? ¿Algún problema con el Americano? Puedo ofrecer mi ayuda, querido..

- ¡No te metas, cara de rana!.- le gritó, antes de golpearlo, pero no con la suficiente fuerza que le hubiese gustado.

- Creo que no estás de humor, _mon amour ~_

- Contigo al lado quien puede estarlo.. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Verdad que estas con el pequeño Canadá ¿No es cierto?.- el rostro de Francis empalideció.

- N—No sé de qué hablas, Arthur.- dijo, serio. Ser el país más pervertido del mundo le quitaba lo poco de privacidad que tenía. Y eso le molestaba.

- No te hagas el idiota, Francis.. Aunque lo eres por naturaleza.. ¡Todo el mundo sabe que..!

- ¡Silencio! Mejor.. Mejor dejemos esto aquí.- y sin mas, se acomodó en su asiento. Inglaterra bufó..

Aún no podía creer que se le haya olvidado tal fecha. ¿Qué debería hacer? De aseguro esa era la razón del por qué Alfred estaba tan callado.. Tal vez se sentía resentido o triste.. Pero.. ¡Que diablos! Ese Americano de aseguro también lo olvidó, porque durante toda la reunión no le ha dirigido palabra.. ¡Y ni siquiera tiene un regalo para él!

_- ¿Regalo? ¡No necesitas ningún presente, Arthur! No eres una persona materialista.. Fuck it_...- y miró al Americano, el cual estaba escribiendo en una hoja.. ¿Será una carta? ¿Para él?.- ¡No te ilusiones, maldita sea!.- gritó, llamando la atención de los demás países.

- ¿Algo que decir, Inglaterra?.- le preguntó Alemania, asombrado por la exaltación del inglés.

_- N—Nothing..Don't worry._- y guardó silencio. ¿Qué le dirá a Alfred?

* * *

- Oh Arthur.. ¡Han pasado cinco años! Que viejo me siento..- se decía el Americano, aún sorprendido.- _¿Cómo es que me aguantas tanto tiempo? Sé que soy perfecto, pero igual sigues insultándome y regañándome como en un principio. Y seguimos estando juntos.. Es algo increíble_.- Alfred no podía creer todo lo que había pasado con el inglés en tan poco tiempo.. Como pareja oficial, claro está..- _¿Le debo regalar algo? ¿Qué le gusta a Iggy? ¿Té? ¿Flores? ¿Peluches? ¡No tengo idea! ¿Por qué es tan difícil? Luego de la reunión lo invitaré a alguna parte o.. No sé.. No lo sé.._

El rubio seguía sosteniendo el pequeño vale de hamburguesas y se le ocurrió una estupenda idea.

- ¡Que genio soy!.- gritó, ahora causando que todos los países dieran vuelta sus rostros para verlo a él en vez del inglés.

- Si eres tan genio, Alfred, ¿Por qué no has aportado en toda la reunión?.- le dijo el inglés, molesto.

El round de combate entre ambos países estaba a punto de comenzar. Cansados, el resto de las naciones les dieron el paso a Arthur y a Alfred.

- Pues.. Hmm.. _I need to talk with you._- le dijo al rubio.

- No empieces ahora, americano..

_- Please.._

- No necesito de tus palabras..

- No seas terco, Iggy..

- ¡Que no me digas Iggy frente a otros! Ya lo habíamos discutido.- y la pelea se convirtió como aquellas que tenían hace un par de años. Antes de ser "novios".

- No tenemos ningún problema en que salgan de la reunión y hablen.- dijo Ludwig, cansado de tantas interrupciones.- Pero por favor terminemos esta mendiga reunión ya..

Y el par de hablantes de la misma lengua se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron del salón.

* * *

- ¿Eres estúpido o qué? ¡Esta reunión es demasiado importante!

- Feliz aniversario, Arthur.- dijo Alfred, extendiendo el vale de comida chatarra a su amado.

- Sabes lo mucho que odio el tipo de comida que tu comes, Alfred..

_- I know that.. But.. I want to give you a present._- y sonrió. El inglés, avergonzado por no tener nada que darle, aceptó el papel y lo guardó en el bolsillo.

- L-Lo siento.. Lo olvidé y..

- Está bien. No te preocupes.- contestó con una sonrisa.- Yo también lo olvidé.

- En serio.. No me siento bien al recibir este vale de.. ¿¡Qué!? ¡Cómo te dignas a olvidar algo así!

- Acabas de decir que también se te ha olvidado, Iggy..

- P-Pero.. ¡Soy mayor que tú! Ehm.. La edad me afecta.

- Pues no se nota.- trató de arreglar la situación Jones, aún con su sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Esa maldita sonrisa que le encantaba al inglés, pero que nunca se lo demostraría.

- Que gracioso, Señor América..

- Incluso puedo afirmar mi argumento al recordar esas estupendas rondas de sexo que teníamos antes..

_- Shut up! _- a pesar de tenerlo controlado, el rubor no se negó a aparecer en el rostro europeo.- N-No era necesario que.. ¡Ya ok! ¡Te debo tu maldito regalo! ¿Qué quieres?

- No me debes nada.- volvió a repetir Alfred. De aseguro se le ocurriría cocinar algo extraño para el y debería de comérselo todo. - Con tu presencia me basta, Iggy.

El de ojos verdes se acercó y depositó un dulce beso en los labios de Alfred. El americano rodeó su cintura con sus brazos con la intención de convertir el beso más profundo. Arthur acariciaba los finos cabellos de su pareja con las manos, deseoso de sentir más del norteamericano. Mucho más.

Pero por el amor de la Reina, ¡Estaban en plena ONU! No podían dar esa imagen al resto de las naciones, independiente de que todos supiesen lo que sucedía entre él y la ex-colonia. Era algo de respeto frente a los otros.. O algo así. Sutilmente, Kirkland cortó el beso y volvió a la reunión, dejando un anonado norteamericano detrás.

Tal vez en casa arreglarían cuentas.


End file.
